Hate or Love
by Hunnovhan
Summary: [FF GS] Antara mencintaimu atau membencimu, aku tidak mengerti akan perasaanku sendiri. Kau yang membuatku mencinta, tapi kau juga yang membuatku membenci/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/TAORIS/ect.
Tittle : Hate or Love

Author : Hunnovhan

Main cast : Hunhan

Supported cast : Chanbaek, Kaisoo, etc?

Genre : romance, hurt, friendship?

* * *

Kata orang cinta dan benci itu beda tipis

Mungkin memang benar adanya

Hingga aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan

Apa aku mencintaimu?

Atau aku membencimu?

Atau aku mencintaimu sekaligus membencimu?

* * *

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrtt...

"Aishh, menggangu saja" gerutunya ketika dering ponsel nya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Halo.."

"Yakkk buka pintumu. Mama ada di depan" gerutu wanita di seberang telpon saat sambungan baru saja di mulai.

Dengan langkah yang belum seimbang, ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu plus dengan wajah khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Mamaaa" rengek nya manja saat melihat ibu yang sangat dirindukan nya sedang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Yayaya Lu Han. Lihat sekarang jam berapa, kau itu anak perempuan. Kenapa jam segini baru bangun eoh" omelnya sambil berlalu menuju dapur apartemen untuk mengisi kulkas anaknya.

"Baru juga jam 11 Ma. Lebay ah" sahutnya dengan malas kembali berbaring di atas sofa ruang tengah.

"Lu Han bangun Mama bilang. Jangan jadi orang yang pemalas. Gimana nanti suami sama anak – anakmu saat sudah menikah. Mama tidak bisa menampung mereka" teriak nya dari dapur.

"Yaelah Ma, masih lama juga. Umur juga baru 22 tahun, udah mikirin nikah"

Kini Ibu nya sudah duduk disofa sebelah yang di tiduri Lu Han. "Kau ini. Memangnya mau menikah umur berapa? 40 tahun? Tidak akan ada yang mau dengamu, keriput"

"Aku kan awet muda weekkk" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau ini. Sudahlah, mama bosen memberitahumu tentang hal yang sama terus – menerus seperti ini. Mama tidak bisa lama, mama kesini karena kebetulan Papa ada meeting di Seoul. Jaga dirimu, pola makan dan tidur harus teratur. Jangan terlalu focus dengan nilai, ingat juga kalau kau ini harus mencari teman, terlebih lagi calon suami. Mama balik dulu, lain kali kami akan mengunjungimu"

Pamit sang Ibu dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi sang anak semata wayang yang harus tingal jauh darinya. Kegiatan rutin yang akan ia lakukan ketika bertemu.

* * *

Lu Han P. O. V.

Fyuhhh...

Pagi – pagi ponsel sudah mengganggu, ditambah Mama yang mengomel tentang masalah yang tidak penting. Aku pikir sih masalah itu belum terlalu penting untuk sekarang. Tapi aku senang Mama bisa kesini, walau Papa belum datang. Aku maklum, mereka kerja juga untuk kehidupanku.

Menikah? Hello aku ini Lu Han yang baru berusia 22 tahun masih cantik, sexy? Yah cuman kurang bergaul saja. Jadi aku belum pernah berfikir tentang itu. Teman lelaki saja belum punya, bagaimana mau menikah? Bahkan aku juga belum punya teman perempuan. Disini, di seoul. Karena aku baru pindah 6 bulan. Jika di Beijing, temanku sudah tak terhitung.

Bukan karena aku nerd, cuman aku yang terlalu focus dengan nilai agar bisa masuk kelas akselerasi. Terlalu lama kuliah itu membosankan.

Karena ini hari Minggu dan sudah terlanjur bangun, lebih baik aku membersihkan apartemen. Kan bersih pangkal sehat haha.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin. Mengamati pakaian ku. Takut – takut kalau ada yang aneh. Setelah acara bersih – bersih, sekarang aku akan pergi ke toko buku. Mencari sumber referensi tugas.

Ku coba untuk menggapai buku yang ada di rak paling atas "Ahh kenapa tinggi sekali? Kemana penjaga toko haisss" crocos ku karena tak kunjung berhasil.

"Biar aku bantu" suara pria terdengar sangat dekat di sebelah ku "Ini buku nya" katanya sambil memberikan buku tadi di hadapan ku.

"A. a. ah terima kasih" jawab ku canggung karena jarak kami yang begitu dekat.

"Oh sorry" cengir nya seraya menggeser badan nya sedkit menjauh dari ku.

Aku berbalik menuju kasir "Tunggu, siapa namamu?" Tanya nya menghentukan langkah ku.

"Lu Han"

"Cantik"

"Ya?"

"Oh tidak, aku Kai. Senang bertemu dengan mu Lu Han"

Aku membalas uluran tangannya "Aku juga. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Sebelum aku benar – benar meninggalkan nya, aku melihat ia tersenyum aneh? Entahlah. "Emang dia pikir dia itu tampan idihhh. Senyum – senyum tidak jelas. Memang nya dia kira aku ini akan langsung jatuh cinta saat dia membantuku mengambil buku tadi? Dia fikir ini drama romantic haaahhh" gerutu ku di tengah – tengah jalan.

Lu Han P. O. V. END

* * *

Author P. O. V

Memang tak banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan seorang diri. Terkadang keberadaan seorang teman sangat di butuhkan. Namun bagaimana jika diri kita bagaikan tak terlihat hingga tak seorang pun menganggap kita ada?

Layaknya seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang dipenuhi dengan indahnya bunga berwarna – warni.

"Kalian begitu indah. Penuh warna. Tapi kenapa hidupku tidak bisa berwarna seperti hal nya kalian. Terlalu abstrak untuk dirasakan" gumamnya sedih.

Wanita tadi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya di parkir. Hari ini ia akan pindah ke apartemen yang baru. 'semoga aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru nantinya' katanya penuh harap.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus kepada penjaga apartemen yang membantunya membawa barang.

Setelah membereskan barang – barang nya, wanita ini hendak keluar untuk membeli segala sesuatu yg akan ia butuhkan untuk persediaan di apartemen.

Namun tanpa sengaja, ia melihat seorang pria yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama. Masuk ke dalam apartemen sebelahnya.

Hingga pintu telah tertutup rapat, wanita ini tetap saja memandangi bekas berdiri nya sosok pria idaman nya.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tak ada yg pernah menoleh kearah nya dan selalu menganggap nya seolah tidak ada "untuk yg kesekian kalinya, kau hanya menganggap ku angin lalu yang tak penting. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau tak mengetahui keberadaan ku."

Wanita ini kini mulai melanjutkan jalan nya. Berjalan di ramai nya kota seorang diri. Hal yang sudah biasa ia lakukan tanpa orang lain. Ia malas membawa mobil nya. Merasa berjalan akan sedikit menyegarkan fikiran nya.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, ia dapat melihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang terlihat begitu romantic. Dengan posisi sang wanita yang sedang ada di gendongan pria nya.

"Kapan aku bisa merasakan itu bersama mu? Tidak kah kau ingin menoleh kearah ku? Walau hanya sedikit? I hope you will give me a miracle, God"

Tanpa sadar wanita ini terlalu larut dalam perasaan nya. Mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata nya tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

Langkah kecil wanita berpenampilan sexy di pinggir jalanan kota Seoul mengundang tatapan lapar dari mata – mata pria hidung belang. Sinar – sinar lampu jalan menambah kesan wow nya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, ia melanjutkan langkah kaki nya. Berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk menyegarkan mata dan pikiran nya.

"Aww"

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat mu"

Sebuah lengan telah terulur di depan nya, membantu nya untuk berdiri. Niat awal ingin mengomel di urungkan nya. Melihat pria yang tengah membantu nya saat ini, tak ada rasa kesal yang ia rasakan. Tergantikan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin.

Senyum manis terpampang di wajah nya "Ah oh ya tidak apa" .

"Benar kau tidak apa – apa"? Tanya pria itu memastikan.

Sambil membersihkan rok mini nya, ia menjawab "Hm, aku baik – baik saja"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan" sahut nya hendak melanjutkan perjalan meninggalkan sang wanita.

Melihat bahwa pria tadi akan meninggalkan nya, wanita itu memutar otak agar bisa lebih lama bersama nya.

"Aww sakit" tipu nya.

Karena jarak yang belum jauh, pria tadi masih bisa mendengar dan kembali berbalik arah "Biar aku bantu" katanya sambil berjongkok.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Kau pasti ada kepentingan yang lain. Biar aku minta tolong dengan orang lain saja."

"Hei nona, kau terluka karena aku. Jadi aku akan bertanggung jawab. Cepatlah naik"

Mereka berjalan membelah ramai nya kota. Mungkin jika dilihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu romantis. Tapi pada kenyataan nya, bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Yang mana apartemen mu?"

"Di sebelah sana"

Setibanya di depan pintu, pria tadi menurunkan wanita itu dari gendongan nya.

Senyum puas tercetak di wajah nya " Terima kasih. Mau masuk dulu?"

" Aku langsung pulang saja. Mungkin lain kali" tolak nya halus.

"Ayolah, akan aku buatkan minum. Hitung – hitung ucapan terima kasih ku" rayu nya dengan puppy face andalan nya.

"Baiklah jika anda memaksa"

TBC

* * *

Yang udah mau baca aku ucapin terimakasih.

Ini cerita murni ide dari kepala saya, tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Karena awalnya ini FF mau aku ikut sertakan dalam big event. Kalau ada saran atau kritik aku welkam banget, karna aku juga manusia biasa hm.

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya. Biar tau seberapa besar peminat cerita ini. Kalau banyak yang mau pasti langsung aku update, karena lanjutan ceritanya udah ada. Ini cumin aku bagi jadi beberapa part. Thanks!


End file.
